Huffle Ship to Port One: Hannarry
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Harry and Hannah crash into each other, and she starts falling for him.  She tries to impress him with her knowledge, thinking that he is attracted to smart girls like Hermione.  Meanwhile, Ron is being seduced by Lavender Brown's little sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Huffle Ship to Port One: Hannarry**

**Chapter One**

Harry didn't know how it happened.

One minute, he was going from the cafeteria to Herbology, and then something slammed into him. He was dizzy and couldn't tell what it was at first. Then he saw that it was a girl.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked her, while she had her face downwards, picking up her books and papers.

"Um, sure," she said, lifting her face.

"Oh, Hannah, I didn't know it was you," Harry said. "Here, let me help. I learned a spell from Hermione." He waved his wand and exclaimed, _"Brazorevenesce!"_

All the books returned to Hannah's arms, and she stood up. "Thanks Harry!" she said, beaming at him.

They went toward the greenhouses together.

"I'm sorry your mother died," Harry said.

"Yeah, well, it was two years ago, and I think that time heals things like that," said Hannah, despite the fact that her face was full of sadness.

"This past war was burdensome. I hope our children don't have to experience anything as tragic as this."

Hannah looked at him, bemusedly. _"Our _children?"

"Er, I meant, you know…the next generation…not—"

"Relax. I'm just teasing you," Hannah said.

They arrived at the greenhouses, though, and had to listen to Professor Sprout give instructions for how to properly water a hydrophobic dragon-geranium. When the class was told to do their work, Harry and Hannah split up to join their friends.

After class, Harry and Ron had to practice Quidditch and Hermione went to study in the library. Once practice was over, they went to sit under the tree they usually studied under.

"To think how peaceful Hogwarts is, now that You-Know-Who is gone," Ron said.

"Come on, Ron, can't you get used to saying his name? He's dead now."

"It still gives me the heepie-jeepies," Ron said, shivering.

A bold fourth-year came up to them. "Ronald, um…I was wondering if you could teach me how to do the Summoning Charm."

"Shouldn't you ask Hermione?" Ron said, sweating.

"I did, but she told me to bug off. Said something about working on inventing a spell that will turn tree bark into life-saving ailments..."

"Okay, fine, Hiatsu, I'll teach you. Want to go to an empty classroom for practice? There's nothing short-range out here to summon, 'cept maybe a pinecone."

The girl blushed at the suggestion, but Ron didn't notice. "Yeah, let's do that," she said.

Harry watched Ron go off with Lavender's little sister. He, Ron, and Hermione felt sorry for her because Lavender was a werewolf now. They could not refuse any of her requests because of this pity. But they had no reason to suspect that she had designs for luring Ron away from Hermione…

Trying to make out the shapes of the clouds in the sky, one of which looked like a very miffed Blast-Ended Skrewt, Harry did not notice Hannah sitting down next to him under the tree. "Wonderful, isn't it? The fresh air, nature, everything?"

Harry was startled, but he did his best to hide it. "Oh, hello Hannah."

"You don't mind me sitting next to you here, do you?"

"Of course I don't mind, Hannah," Harry said. And he didn't. He just wanted to know _why _she was doing this,

"I love trees," Hannah said. "They give us oxygen and we give them carbon dioxide…lovely symbiotic relationship we have going there."

Harry couldn't believe Hannah was spouting off facts from Muggle science, especially since she was a half-blood and as far as he knew, had never been inside a Muggle school.

"Hey, isn't that a cumulus cloud?" Hannah said, pointing at one shaped like a Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

"A Cumulus Mimbulus?" Harry asked.

Hannah started laughing hard, then punched his shoulder, saying, "Oh Harry, you are a riot! You should be a professional comedian."

"I think people would cease taking me seriously if they found out that the guy who ended Voldemort's reign became someone who tells jokes in pubs for a living."

Hannah shivered at the word "Voldemort," and almost wanted to get away. But she was not ready to leave yet.

"I hear Slughorn is hosting a Christmas party," she said.

"Oh, yeah. Another fun-fest with the Slug club," Harry said, sarcastically.

"Oh come on, it can't really be that bad."

"Actually, compared to most Slug club meetings, it isn't. He always brings in famous people like the Weird Sisters or the captain of the Holyhead Harpies."

"That sounds fascinating. Too bad I can't go," Hannah said, lowering her head.

Harry didn't like to see her down like this. "Hey, would you mind going with me?"

"Really? You'd take me?"

"Of course. I wasn't going to go at all, but if you're there, it wouldn't be so difficult to endure."

"Well, guess I'll see you then," Hannah said, getting up.

"Yeah, see ya," said Harry, who felt an inexplicable ache in his heart when she disappeared from view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Huffle Ship to Port One: Hannarry**

**Chapter Two**

Harry's bottle-green dress robes shimmered in the hallway, easy to spot in the luminescence given off by tiny fluorescent bulbs commonly called fairy lights.

This is what Hannah planned to tell him anyway, when she reached him before he took her into Slughorn's party. But all she could manage was, "Hey, handsome."

"How do you get off calling me handsome when you look like a swan, or a phoenix in its full beauty, or a combination phoenix-swan?"

Hannah blushed scarlet. Did Harry really think she was that attractive tonight? Or was he simply trying to make her feel good about herself?

Ron appeared with Hermione, and a very miffed-looking Hiatsu Brown stormed by.

"She wasn't invited to Slughorn's party," Ron told Harry.

"I would have thought someone would have invited her," Hermione said. "Lavender wouldn't like her sister dissed like that."

"She wasn't dissed. I would have invited her myself, but I have you, you know," Ron said.

"Inviting Hiatsu Brown to Slughorn's party would be fine with me. I know that nothing's going on between you two. And I get enough of Slughorn from mandatory Slug Club meetings."

"Well, next time I'll ask her, then."

"Better yet, invite her to the Moonseam Ball. That way she'll know you just mean it to be friends." The Moonseam Ball wasn't like other dances. Guys asked girls out then, but not girls they were interested in that way. Girls understood that if a guy asked them to the Moonseam Ball, it meant he wanted an entirely platonic relationship with them. If a girl turned a guy down for an invitation to the Moonseam Ball, it probably meant that she liked him in a way that made the idea of being only platonic with him disgusting to her. Or that she hated him. One never could tell. Though for the latter, if a girl set your school robes on fire, it's a sure sign of hatred.

"I wouldn't hit on her," Ron said, sounding affronted.

"I know you wouldn't," said Hermione. "It's just that I think Hiatsu feels she needs to make up for the fact that no one will date her sister now that she's a werewolf, so Hiatsu has to have many guy companions. I heard she dated three Ravenclaws last month, all from the same year!"

"Yikes," Ron said, as they entered the room where the party was being held. Harry and Hannah followed them in. Streamers lined the walls and there was a bowl of red liquid on the refreshments table labeled "Amortentia."

"That's not really Amortentia, you know," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "It doesn't have the mother-of-pearl sheen. And there are no spirals rising from it."

Harry led Hannah away from Ron and Hermione so that the latter two could be alone. He saw Luna standing next to Trelawney and telling her more about the Ratfang Conspiracy. Her date was standing against the wall in disbelief. Must have been a guy who didn't really know her that well.

Some music started playing, and Harry put his arms on Hannah's waist while she put her arms on his neck. This wasn't the best room for dancing,, and only two other couples were dancing with them, while the others hung back. But Harry liked looking into Hannah's eyes…they were such fascinating orbs of delight. And there wasn't a better place to peer into them then out here, dancing.

One of the dancing couples left the party as soon as the song ended, the girl screaming at the guy for stepping on her toes constantly. A new couple joined them, and Harry and Hannah went on dancing.

But at the next song, Harry led Hannah away from the other dancers. "But Harry, don't you want to go on dancing?"

He turned around to her and said, very tenderly, "Of course I want to go on dancing, Hannah. But I hate Celestina Warbeck."

"Oh, so do I!" Hannah said, which wasn't true. But if Harry didn't like Celestina Warbeck, she could pretend to not like her either, for one night.

Slughorn was talking to Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies. Harry led Hannah over to them.

"Harry, m'boy!" Slughorn said, slapping Harry on the back. "Have you met Gwenog yet?"

"Only at the last seventeen Slug Parties," Harry joked. Actually, he had not met her once. When she was here, which was only once or twice before, she was always surrounded by fans, mostly girls whose dates had gone sour.

Gwenog did not seem eager to talk to Harry. She noted the scar on his forehead, but the fact was that he was still a he. And the only he that Gwenog could have anything to do with was her mentor, Horace Slughorn, without whose influence she wouldn't be captain of the Holyhead Harpies.

Hannah knew very little about Quidditch, even though she went to all the school games. She didn't know the difference between a Chaser and a Beater. But she had heard of the Holyhead Harpies from a gang of girls who called themselves the Femme Elite, and who believed that girls should have nothing to do with men, nothing whatsoever. Such was the philosophy of the Holyhead Harpies. Once, when Hannah was passing by these girls in the common room (for they were all Hufflepuffs), she overhead one say, "Don't go out with Vaper, Nella. Remember what happened at the 1953 match between the Holyhead Harpies and that German team? The captain of the German team proposed to Gwendolyn Morgan, and she whacked him over the head with her broomstick. That's what you should do to Vaper. Whack him over the head with your broomstick"

Hannah took that to be the philosophy of the Femme Elite, and by association the philosophy of the Holyhead Harpies. (Not that she would use the word "philosophy" unless it was to woo a guy. The way she would have explained it, if she had explained it at all, was a mind-set.)

"I am always pleased to meet the girlfriends of the famous," Gwenog said, taking Hannah's hand and kissing it. It was her way of making contact with other famous people—so that she wouldn't have to touch guys, which would be downright disgusting, she touched the girls they were with in a harmless manner.

"She's not my…" Harry started to say. But he could not finish his sentence. And to make up for it, in case Hannah had heard him, he kissed her on the cheek.

Hannah decided that if Gwenog Jones could get Harry to kiss her, then Hannah liked her after all.

Gwenog beckoned Hannah over to her in a cornoer. Hannah let go of Harry's hand, reluctantly, for his hand was comfortable and warm.

"Hang on to your man tight, girl," Gwenog whispered in Hannah's ear. "He will make you famous. Then when he does, dump him. Men are only good for that."

Gwenog waved at Slughorn as she said this last, and Hannah cringed at Gwenog's idea. Hannah didn't like Harry because he was famous! She liked him because he was cute and kind and her heart fluttered whenever she was near him. It didn't matter to her that he had one of the most famous scars in wizarding history on his forehead or that books were being written about him at that very moment. In fact, she would have preferred none of this were true. She did think that the scar was cute, but the fact that it was tied to the war that had recently ended held little interest for her. But if Harry thought the same as Gwenog, that Hannah was after him because he was a celebrity…he might dump her in an instant. She shuddered at the thought.

As they walked away, Harry said, "The Holyhead Harpies are my ex-girlfriend's favorite Quidditch team." He looked around but did not see a flash of long red hair anywhere. "Guess she's not here, though."

"Did you know that a one-humped camel is called a dromedary and a two-humped camel is called a Bactrian?"

"No, I did not know that," Harry said, turning to her.

"And jellyfish are called Cnidarians. It has a silent C at the beginning, even though it sounds like it begins with N."

"That's cool."

"Wanna dance again?" she asked.

"Sure," Harry said, pulling her up and leading her to the dance floor. The song playing now was by Egizin Varrulo, who had been at Hogwarts the first two years Harry came, and was a nobody then, but now was a famous singer.

_When I hold you in my arms,'_

_I know the world will never end._

_You are the ticket and the season_

_And the players and the audience_

_And the bleachers and the scoreboards_

_You are the entire game…baaaaaby_

It was a blast.

After dancing to a couple more songs, Harry said, "Luna and I have a potion to make together that is really complicated, but Slughorn said he'd guide us. We are in different years, you know, but she's ready to learn how to brew the potion…says it'll ward off Nargles or something. Anyway, I promised her that after the party, we'd do that."

"Oh," Hannah said.

"You could come with us," said Harry. "It'll be fun."

"Um, Harry, if you don't mind, I think I'll sit this one out."

"Okay," Harry said. "I guess I'll see you around, then."

"Yeah, see ya," Hannah said. She headed for the door and turned around once to see Harry going toward Luna. Tears welled in Hannah's eyes, and she ran to the bathroom to let them out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Huffle Ship to Port One: Hannary**

**Chapter Three**

Hannah was crying in the library, ignoring Madam Pince's scowls. She didn't want to be in the bathroom, the most natural place to cry. The library seemed a better one, with its quietness and solemnity. Because Harry preferring to be with Luna than her was very solemn indeed.

Why did it have to happen this way? She was crazy about Harry, absolutely crazy. Sure, they had only been on one date—Slughorn's party. But how could Harry not reciprocate her feeling towards him, which made him occupy ninety percent of her thoughts? (The other ten percent of her thoughts were worries about school and the upcoming N.E.W.T.'s.)

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around, hoping to see Harry. But it was just Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Hannah, I'm sorry about what Harry did to you."

"How do _you _know what Harry did to me?"

"Um, I had been pushed under a table and watched you walk by and argue with him?"

"I don't believe you, Justin. You were spying on me."

"Not spying, my dear. I was practicing being a flower-girl at your wedding, by dropping eaves."

"Ha-ha, very clever. You couldn't be a flower-girl at my wedding," Hannah said, "because you aren't a girl, first off, and secondly, you are too old already."

"Yeah, I'm as old as Professor Dumbledore was."

Hannah gave him an aghast look. "I would urge you to _not _use the name of the dead in a jocular manner."

"Hey, no need to use big words, my dear abbott. I'm not Harry and you don't have to use your intelligence to impress _me_."

"I'm not sure intelligence is what Harry is after, anymore," Hannah said despondently, her eyes on some scratch marks on the table that someone had made long ago. "Luna isn't as expressive in that endeavor as Hermione, and I think he's after Luna now."

"Luna's intelligent, isn't she? She's in Ravenclaw."

"Oh stuff it, you finch. I only want to know how to get Harry to love me and not her."

"Isn't that a little selfish of you?" Justin asked.

"Selfish my foot! I saw him first, seeing as he was in _my _year, not hers. And I only went to the D.A. meetings to see him, not to learn Defense. Luna probably went for other reasons, but I…I was there to find a way to be with Harry. And now my chance has come, three years since, and he prefers Luna…"

"You should have gone with him to the Ministry that time."

"No one told me about it! I don't think Harry even noticed how hard I worked for his approval, and how hurt I was when he returned from the Ministry with Hermione and Ron and Ginny and Neville and…and Luna!" she wailed, extremely upset at the last name.

Justin put his hand on her shoulder. "Harry's an arse if he doesn't like you," he said.

She jumped up, recoiling from his touch. "I'm sorry, Justin, but I…I've got to go doing something." She turned and fled.

Justin watched her go. He thought of _The Brady Bunch Movie_, which his mother had taken him to see during Easter vacation in his fourth year. In that film, the Brady kids would always say, "Something suddenly came up," when they wanted to get out of a date.

Not that Justin had any shot at dating Hannah. She was stuck on Harry. As it should be. Harry was the star of the show. Any girl would want to be with him, truth be told. But Hannah seemed to like him for him, and not just because he was famous, like that gold digger, Romilda Vane. Except that Romilda Vane wasn't so much a gold digger as a bronze digger. What she wanted was the prestige being with Harry would grant her, not the money.

But Hannah liking Harry for himself didn't make Justin feel any better. They said that if you truly loved a girl, you would let her go. But how could he let Hannah go when every night he would dream of her, her wonderful aroma and her beautiful hair and her milky-white skin and her voice and her every strand and sinew beating against his heart, and knowing that the only thing that could make him truly, truly happy, was her soul entwining with his. He didn't even need the physical part of it. If she could understand his passion for her, with its utmost desire to be tangled up in her, and only her…if she could just understand that, then he would not mind her being with Harry or anyone else she chose. But he doubted she could understand that. He would be forever asunder from her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Huffle Ship to Port One: Hannarry**

**Chapter Four**

"I thought we went through this before, Harry," Hermione said. "Do not tell a girl that you have a meeting with another girl _unless _you stress how ugly the girl that is forcing you to be with her is."

"But I don't think Luna is ugly."

"You don't have to. But you have to make Hannah believe that you do."

"What if I were to invite Luna to the Moonseam Ball? Would Hannah understand that I only think of Luna platonically then?"

"She might," Hermione said, biting her lip. "Though I wonder if the Moonseam Ball will cause more trouble than it's meant to."

"I want this fixed, Hermione! I think I'm going mad with desire for Hannah! I almost want to bang my head against the walls as punishment, like Dobby used to…"

Hermione's face darkened. "It's bad enough that elves are put through slavery, Harry, but their punishment methods are not to be imitated by wizards. Otherwise, elves will continue to think that's it's okay to do that to themselves, which it most assuredly is _not_."

"You had to remind her of S.P.E.W. again, didn't you?" Ron said.

"She brought that old thing up?"

"Yes. From the sounds of it, you mentioned house-elves torturing themselves, and now Hermione won't stop talking about it."

"About what I said? Or—?"

"Just the mistreatment of house-elves in general. I haven't even heard her mention S.P.E.W. in a couple of years, to my recollection."

"Hey, Ron!" Hiatsu Brown said, waving at him. Ron beckoned her to come over, which she did promptly.

"Erm, Hiatsu, would you go to the Moonseam Ball with me?"

She suddenly became dejected, like a light bulb that shines brightly for an instant, just before going out. "You…think us most appropriate together for Moonseam?"

"Er, yeah. Something wrong?" Ron tried to get her to look him in the eyes, then looked at Harry for help, but Harry just shrugged.

"I am delighted that you want me to go to Moonseam with you," Hiatsu said, though she didn't look delighted in the least. She poked her fingers at each other as she added, "But I'd rather not. I mean, it doesn't suit us. Not in my mind, anyway."

"Oh," Ron said.

"See you around, Harry," Hiatsu said, before dashing off.

"Why'd she say bye to you and not me?" Ron asked, when Hiatsu had disappeared behind the far trees.

"Who knows?" Harry said. "Girls never cease to astound me."

"Which is why you need some serious lessons in the ways of girls," Hermioine said, coming from seemingly nowhere.

"Did you Apparate?" Ron asked.

"You cannot Apparate inside—"

"Hogwarts grounds. I know. Just pulling your leg, my sweet."

They gave each other a quick peck.

"Did something happen just now?" Hermione asked, looking from Ron to Harry.

"Ron made Hiatsu upset."

"Did you refuse to help her with homework, Ron? I thought we were all going to take turns doing that," Hermione said.

"He asked her to Moonseam."

"Ron! I told you that she has deeper designs for you than simply being chummy. That was very inconsiderate of you."

"I was just trying to be friendly you know. Out of respect for her sister's current state."

"I know, Ron. We all are. But Hiatsu doesn't want you like that."

"How does she want me, then?"

"Ron, if you can't answer that for yourself, _I _certainly can't help you see it." With that, Hermione stormed off.

A fourth-year came up to Harry. "I heard you were looking for a date to Moonseam."

"There's someone I'd like to ask, actually," Harry said.

"Well, if she says no, I'm available. Name's Amanda." She held out her hand, and Harry shook it.

When she left, Ron said, "So weird. A girl who actually _wants _to go to Moonseam with you."

"I'm sure that if you asked someone like Parvati, she'd go."

"Best friend of my ex. Not a good idea, mate."

Harry tried to think who Ron could ask. He, Harry, thought it'd be best to ask Luna. That would show Hannah that he was only interested in Luna asw a friend. Then Hannah would come back to him. Maybe. It was worth a shot, anyway.

Luna came by the Gryffindor table and delivered a parchment with a message from McGonagell to Harry. She had only managed to get it out of her knapsack after pulling otua Dirigible plum, something that looked like playdoh, and some very weird earrings the pupose of which Harry thought it'd be better off not knowing.

"Luna, thanks for the message," Harry said. Ron nudged him. "And, uh, would you go to Moonseam with me?"

"Oh, Harry, I'd love to, but I was hoping someone else would ask me. No offense to you, of course."

"None taken."

Luna repacked her things and started to go. Harry called her back, just before she disappeared around a corner. "Just out of curiosity, who were you hoping would ask you?"

"It's hard to say here."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Okay, well, it's Ron.." She was looking at Harry as she said this, and Ron perked up.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I was hoping he'd ask me."

Now both turned to Ron. Sounding as if his mouth were filled with gauze, Ron barely managed to choke out, "Will you go to Moonseam with me?"

"Of course!" Luna said, brightly. Turning to Harry, she said, "And I promise I'll go with you to the nesxt friendship dance. It's just…I really thought it'd be fun to go with Ron this time. Hope you're not mad."

"I'm sure you two will have a grand time," Harry said, hoping that the heartiness in his voice was just his imagination. He got up from the table and left.

In the hallway outside the Great Hall, he nearly smashed into Hannah. He apologized and she started to say it was all right, till she saw it was him. She had not looked up before he gave his apology.

"I guess you're happy with Luna, then?" she asked.

"I'm not with Luna."

"Then why is Ron taking her to Moonseam instead of you?"

"How could you know that already? She just asked him."

"Girls' grapevine, Harry. We know things almost instantly because gossip travels fast."

"Hannah, listen. I did nto mean to make you think…"

"Make me think what, Harry?"

"That I liked any other girl. Hannah, you're the one I want. I had just made a promise to Luna for Slughorn's party and—"

"Always going back to Luna, huh? I don't need your pity, Harry. I know when I am dissed." She began to walk away.

"But I wasn't dissing you! I'm crazy about you, Hannah."

She turned back to look at him, and tapped her wand on her ears. "Say something, Harry? I had an earwax spell going for a second there."

"I didn't see you cast it."

"I did it nonverbally."

"Look, Hannah, can't you just-?"

"If you want me to go to Monnseam with you, the answer is yes. If you'll let me go to my next class, that is."

She walked on, and Harry started to do a victory dance before he realized that that would be more like a pyrrhic victory. Hannah had agreed to go with him to a dance, that was true, but Moonseam? Was that all she wanted? Friendship? That wasn't what Harry wanted. It would be like having nails driven through his fingers to only be friends with her. But maybe he could show her, at Moonseam, that he was eagjer to have her and her alone, not merely asa friend, but as a girlfriend, strong and forever;.


End file.
